Gravity/Quotes
Bobo Haha: If this works, you may be out of a job. :Rex Salazar: You see me complaining? If Providence wants to arm its soldiers with reprogrammed nanites that cure E.V.Os, that's fine by me. I'll finally have my weekends free. :Rex: Doc, you remember that psycho computer program that was gonna destroy the world. She's back. :Zag RS: I prefer "artificial intelligence." And I don't want to destroy the world, just all the nanites in it. Admitedly, every creature infested with them will die. :Bobo Haha: Hey, I resemble that remark! :Rex: Didn't happen last time. Not gonna happen now, Zag! :Rebecca Holiday: Actually, Rex, if it gets this program in its current state, that's exactly what's going to happen. :Agent Six: Providence to station: status. :Doctor Holiday: Bouvier decided to leave early. I'm going to jettison the power core. We'll lose - well, pretty much everything. :Rex: But you'll get the station back on track, right, doc? :Doctor Holiday: We can always hope, Rex. :Comm Tech: We could try the space elevator. :Rex: Perfect! Put me on it and I can fix the station! :White Knight: It's only for cargo. The G Forces alone would kill a person. :Rex: Uh, hello? Have we met? Not exactly a normal person here. :White Knight: We can't afford to lose you too, Rex. :Rex: No one's losing anyone! Come on, Knight. Have I ever made it *not* work? :Agent Six: (Rex is on the space elevator) How's it going? :Rex: (Straining) Oh great! Thanks for asking. :Agent Six: Good. Because we need to speed you up to meet the rendevous. :Rex: But - (Elevator accelerates) :Agent Six: Rex, they made a slight miscalculation in the rate of the station's orbital decay. :Rex: Uh huh. Define "slight." (Rex spots the station falling towards him) :Doctor Holiday: (Opening the door) Rex? (Holiday hugs Rex, he blushes) What do you -? How did you -? :Rex: Space elevator. Can you believe it? :Pete Volkov: The impact a few minutes ago. :Rex: Oh yeah. Let's just say down is no longer an option. :Doctor Holiday: Look Volkov, Rex may not look like much, but having him here, he may actually save us. :Rex: Thanks for the vote of confidence. :Doctor Holiday: (Holiday leads Rex away. Quietly to Rex) If you blow this, we're dead. Got it? :Rex: (as Rex is space walking) Pretty incredible up here, isn't it guys? :Pete Volkov: Aside from the imminent doom, yes. Awe inspiring. :Pete Volkov: Are you sure you know what you're doing? :Rex: Not a clue. :Pete Volkov: (to Holiday) Why worry about hitting the atmosphere? These two will get us first. :Rex: Hey! Trying to stop a killer robot here. "Thanks" or "Keep it up" would do fine. :Doctor Holiday: Rex, come on! :Rex: Can't... do it. I'm spent. Go. Launch while you can. :Doctor Holiday: Not til you're in here! :Rex: You've got the nanite. If anyone can figure out how to make them work, it's you. You wouldn't even need me anymore. I'll hold her off. :Rex: (Rex grunts) LAUNCH! :Doctor Holiday: (Holiday throws the nanites at Zag RS. Then Holiday runs up to Rex) Rex, you never gave up on us. We're not giving up on you. Now get in here so we can go home! Category:Quotes Category:Episode Quotes